


The Good In Me

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: Mako and Bolin make a trip to see the friend they neglected for several years and what she's become.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Good In Me

“There. How does that feel?”

Korra stared down at the new leg with a smile and looked back up at Asami. “Can I try walking on it?” Asami stepped back and gestured with her hand, watching the Avatar hop off the bench and stand on her feet. Korra did a few movements with the new leg, and grinned. “Feels good.”

Asami smiled. “I’m glad.”

Korra walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. “I’m still surprised you were able to make one that functions this well,”

“You needed it,” Asami explained. “That was all the reason I needed to design one.”

“Perk number four thousand of you being an engineer.”

-

“Makoooooo!!”

The taller of the two boys turned, grinning as his brother ran over and picked him up in a hug. “I missed you! God, it feels like it’s been forever!”

“That’s because it has,” Mako laughed, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. 

“How’ve things been going here in Republic City?” Bolin asked, and Mako’s face fell a bit. 

“Uh… Well… Reconstruction is almost completely done,” Mako started, and Bolin noticed the change in attitude. "The gangs haven’t tried to start anything again.”

“Not since Kuvira crushed ‘em, right?” Bolin grinned, and Mako gave a tight lipped smile. 

“Yeah.”

“Well, things have been going great in Zaofu,” Bolin started, not needing a cue to talk about himself. “I’m doing pretty good with Opal. Her mom has even been more open and accepting to some of Kuvira’s policies!” Mako shrunk. “Hey, thanks again for convincing her to let me out of the camp, by the way. Varrick got a pass by being a genius, but even he couldn’t convince her to let me go.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mako shrugged, letting out a sigh. “C’mon. I’ll show you where I’m living now,”

-

“Okay, count for me,” 

Korra stared up at the ceiling, letting Asami work on her as she counted the numbers. Asami noticed the perfect spacing between numbers as Korra counted, the Avatar’s voice garbled - no doubt from the work Asami was doing. Korra was at two hundred and seven by the time Asami was done, Asami pulling back from Korra’s skin.

“How’s that?” Asami asked. 

Korra gingerly touched the area Asami had been prodding only moments before, and nodded her head. “Better. Thank you for fixing that…”

“It’s what I do,” Asami shrugged, offering Korra a smile. “You’re looking better everyday.”

“Because of you,” Korra credited, and Asami hummed. “So. What else is on the table for today?”

“I’m just gonna work on some designs for some different parts,” Asami answered, rolling in her chair over to a different desk. “You can help me if you want.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

-

“Hey! Varrick!”

The eccentric man turned around to meet Bolin’s gaze, his firebending brother at his side.

“Long time no see! How are you?! Where’s Zhu Li?”

Varrick gave a smile, and opened his arms for the hug, patting the earth bender on the back. “Probably at the meeting wondering where I am. I’ve been alright, how about you, kid??”

“Oh you know, helping the empire,” Bolin sighed. “Mako and I are actually on our way to visit Asami right now if you wanna come too? Maybe you can tell her about all the things you’ve accomplished since you took over Future Industries,”

Mako picked up on the way Varrick’s entire demeanor changed at the suggestion, and the way the older man’s face completely fell. “I didn’t take over Future Industries.” Varrick corrected, and Bolin nearly recoiled at how serious his tone had become. “I’m just running it for her until she gets better. I think it’s best that I stay in the city.”

Bolin’s face contorted into one of confusion. “ ‘gets better’...? What do you mean? Why?”

“Asami and I had some… creative differences. That’s something you need to bring up with her yourself.” Varrick wasn’t telling them everything, and it was obvious to Mako. But he wasn’t going to bring it up again. If Varrick hadn’t originally budged, then he wasn’t going to. It’s just how he was.

“Okay…?” Bolin made a face and turned to his brother. “I’ll see you later, I guess…?”

Varrick only gave a nod. “I have a meeting to get to. Take care of yourself, kid.”

“Yeah…” Bolin trailed off, turning to Mako once more. “How weird was that?” 

“For Varrick? Only a little.”

-

“Hey Asami?”

The engineer hummed, prodding at a wire in the metal on her desk. 

“Do you think Mako and Bolin would be mad at me? Because of everything that happened?” Korra asked, and Asami paused to turn and face Korra. 

“I don’t think they’d be mad…” Asami started. “Maybe just a little confused. I don’t think they’d understand.” Asami explained, and Korra nodded.

“Because they don’t know?”

“Right.” Asami nodded. “Here, come help me with this. Don’t think about them.”

“Yes, Asami,” Korra nodded again, and walked over to where Asami was sitting. 

“I need your precision anyways…”

-

“Mako?”

“Hmm?”

Bolin frowned down at his lap. “What do you think Varrick meant by creative differences…?”

Mako stared at his brother for a moment, before he shrugged. “I dunno. Kuvira put Asami on house arrest, and Varrick was supposed to check on her from time to time. I think he’s had someone else do it for a while, though,”

Bolin slumped. “I haven’t seen Asami since everything happened… I hope she’s okay.”

“You and me both, little bro.”

-

“Korra?”

“Yes, Asami?”

Asami gestured with her head. “Get some sleep. You need to let your body recharge.”

“Okay, Asami.”

-

“So… Do we just… knock…?” Bolin questioned, and Mako sighed.

The taller boy went up the front stairs and stood on the porch, making a fist and touching it to the door three times. Bolin followed him up the stairs and stood awkwardly at his brother's side, waiting for the appearance of the woman. When a few minutes went by with no answer, Mako knocked again. “Asami? It’s Mako and Bolin,” He yelled, and moved back a few paces to look up at the house. 

“Maybe she isn’t home…?” Bolin suggested, and Mako shook his head.

“She’s on house arrest. Where else would she be?” Mako explained, trying to peek through a window on the left only to find it blocked off by curtains. “-and where’s her house staff…”

Bolin made a face. At first, he was excited to see Asami again. But with what Varrick had said, he couldn’t help the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was so unlike Varrick to talk like that - let alone about someone who was formerly his business partner. Especially not someone whose company he was running. His words were stuck in his brain, and Bolin’s mind had been racing with the possibilities of what Varrick may have meant since. “Maybe we should come back,”

Mako shook his head. “She should be home, Bolin. We need to find out where she is before someone else stops by.”

“Mako,” Bolin reached his hand out to stop his brother when the taller of the two grabbed the door knob. Mako turned to Bolin when it opened with no resistance, Bolin’s face falling. The door was unlocked. 

“Asami?” Mako called, yelling into the building. He flicked the light switch by the door, and made a face when nothing came on. Bolin squinted at the small flame that lit in his brother’s palm, barely enough to light what was at their feet. “Bo’, open the curtains on that side.”

“Got it,” Bolin nodded, and made his way over to the other window. He and Mako opened the curtains in sync, and Bolin felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Now that sun was coming through, more of the house was visible. Bolin practically ran to his brother, the two meeting in front of the door. 

In what once was the clean and orderly estate was now completely covered in pieces of metal or strings of wire. Parts that resembled limbs were strewn about, shadows leaking from areas that weren’t touched by the sunlight coming in the windows. What struck the two the most was the humanoid figure - something neither had seen before - limping around the room. There was a red light coming through its back, and one of its arms was missing. Clothes that were supposed to resemble water tribe attire were covering its body, though it was obvious it was made by someone who didn’t have as much knowledge on the clothing as a local water tribe affiliate would. The clothes were worn, as if they had been made a while ago, and almost everything was covered in a layer of dust. What appeared to be its eyes were glowing red, staring blankly at one of the walls it was limping toward. 

“What are you doing here?” Mako grabbed onto his brother and turned towards the voice, finding another humanoid figure laying in the scrap. This figure was missing both legs and an arm, the limb it still had hanging on by mere wires. “Has Asami authorized you to be here?” Bolin’s hand covered his mouth at the voice they both recognized, Mako staring at the body. “I must tell Asami you’re here. Yes, Asami must know. Tell Asami.” The way the voice spoke was unlike anything Mako or Bolin had heard before - the closest thing Mako could compare it too was when his radio had a bad connection. The head of the figure turned towards the two, making a noise that brought Mako back to the mecha fight with Kuvira so many years ago. It was the only thing that sounded similar, but this time it was on a much smaller scale. “Tell Asami. Asami. Asami. Asami. Asami-”

“Mako…” Bolin trailed off. “What is this…”

Mako stared ahead as something else moved on the stairs. “I don’t know.” Bolin protested as Mako made his way into the house, but was ignored. The two stepped over various mechanical corpses, wires, and other metal parts as they approached the stairs down to the basement. Asami had turned it into her workshop all those years ago when Korra was in the south pole, and Mako had spent a fair amount of time down there helping her design things. That was, until he was assigned to guard Wu. Both boys could now see what had moved on the staircase, another humanoid figure; this time, only the top half. There was no waist on this figure - or legs for that matter - but there were arms and a head attached to a torso that was attempting to pull itself up the stairs. 

“I don’t like this,” Bolin shook his head, and Mako stayed quiet. He held onto his brother behind him, making the flame in his palm a bit brighter to help guide him through the house. The two made their way down a set of stairs and through a door, Mako pinpointing light coming from where Asami spent most of her time. Before Mako could verbally point it out, Bolin behind him tripped on something, and Mako turned around to see what it was. A mechanical hand was poking out of a scrap mound and had attached onto his brother’s ankle, tugging the earthbender towards the pile. Mako quickly stepped on the arm, the hand releasing Bolin and letting him scurry back into a set of legs. 

“What are you doing here.”

Bolin screamed and scampered to his feet, Mako turning and shining the light of the fire to whatever Bolin had backed into. He didn’t need to see more than her eyes to know it was Asami, but the uneasy feeling was still covering his body. “Asami, what the hell is this??” Mako asked, and Asami didn’t even flinch. 

“A project.”

“A project??” Mako asked, slightly raising his voice. He didn’t care to notice the way Asami’s hair had grown out, or the bags under her eyes. The weight she had lost also went unnoticed, as well as the fact that she probably hadn’t showered in a while. “Asami-- they all look like her! I know it was hard for you, but Korra isn’t here anymore! She died, remember?! Kuvira killed her.” 

“Korra’s still here,” Asami shook her head, seemingly unphased by Mako’s words. 

“No, she isn't,” Mako grit, holding on to his brother. “-and this…?” Mako gestured to the scraps around them. “Korra wouldn’t have wanted this for you. You know that, don’t you?”

Asami shook her head again. “Korra’s still here, Mako.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mako squinted his eyes in anger. “Has house arrest really made you that crazy?? Is this why Varrick wont come here anymore??”

Asami’s face shifted. “Varrick didn’t want to help, so I did it on my own.”

“Did what?” Mako asked.

Asami stared at the two and smiled, shivers running down the spine of both brothers when she spoke. “Korra? Come here.”

Mako stared towards the light of the other room, backing up when a mechanical version of his former and currently deceased friend showed up next to the tall woman. He could feel Bolin tense up behind him, and shook his head in disgust. 

“Hi Mako.” The figure greeted, and Mako felt sick. This one was different from the other’s they had seen on the way in. This one had every limb and real water tribe clothes, matching what Korra had actually worn in her time. Both eyes were in their sockets, and everything else appearance wise matched their friend almost to the tee. Almost. Despite all the things that matched, there was something about it that made Mako indescribably uncomfortable. The voice was no doubt a factor of this; while it matched Korra’s, something in it was… missing. 

“What the hell is this.” Mako breathed, and Asami’s smile stuck. 

“It’s Korra.”

Mako shook his head. “That’s not Korra.” He gripped onto Bolin again, as if to remind himself the boy was still there. His brother had been unusually quiet, but Mako guessed it was probably because of shock. “That’s metal, Asami. Don’t you see that?”

Asami’s smile fell. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-” “-it's metal!” Mako yelled, and reached forward to touch the imposter. “This isn’t Korra!” He yelled again, and shoved the body back by its shoulder. 

“Mako, stop.” Asami asked, and Mako shook his head.

“You think Korra would have wanted this??” He shoved it by the shoulder again. “This is nothing but plastic and metal, Asami. This isn’t her, so stop acting like it is!"

“Yes it is!” Asami yelled back, showing more than a grain of emotion for the first time that night. Mako shoved Korra’s shoulder again, his grip on his brother forgotten. “Stop!” Asami yelled, and he shoved it harder. 

“I don’t know what you think you made, but this isn’t her!” Mako yelled, and shoved the metal again. 

“Stop it, Mako!” Asami screamed, watching Korra’s head turn with a hit. It wasn’t until the flame in Mako’s hand was brighter that the hits stopped, Mako instead holding his hand onto Korra’s arm. 

“See?! It doesn’t feel pain! Korra wouldn’t do this!” Mako screamed back, and looked at Asami. 

“You need to stop!” Asami pleaded, and Mako shook his head.

“Why? I’m not hurting it.” He excused, lowering his voice. “I’m just melting metal-” Asami didn’t move when Mako was interrupted by a metal hand wrapping around his throat, a crack instantly ringing through the room before the thump of Mako’s body hitting the floor. Korra turned her head to Asami.

“My program has detected an anomaly. My body is in need of maintenance.”

Asami turned to Bolin at the squeak, watching as the earthbender dropped to the floor and grabbed onto Mako’s now lifeless corpse. “Asami…” He looked up to the tall woman, tears brimming his eyes. “What did you do…?”

Asami stared down at him, unphased. Bolin shifted his gaze down at a mechanical sound from behind the woman, and watched in horror as more figures resembling those in the foyer submerged from the darkness; each one having its own affliction, missing limb, open chest, or otherwise. “Don’t worry, Bolin,” Asami gave the boy a small smile. “I can make Mako, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope I nailed the "mad scientist"/Dr.Frankenstein vibe I was going for... Guess that's up to you guys. This was partially inspired by Detroit: Become Human, also partially inspired by the idea of Asami using her engineering skills to cope with the loss of Korra. Thanka for reading!


End file.
